


Through the spools of time

by Rose_fluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Disasters, F/F, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, No Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Not Really Character Death, Other, Reincarnation, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_fluff/pseuds/Rose_fluff
Summary: Basically two characters who are fated to die young and so one knows this and remembers thier previous lives and the other doesn't and goes around trying to save them and help keep them alive while the other has to relearn who they are
Relationships: Archa/Lea





	Through the spools of time

Archa lay in a circle of broken glass. She could feel the shards piercing at her back but couldn't move away. Her limbs wouldn't let her move, she could barely feel them. She didn't know how she had gotten there. She didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that it hurt, she couldn't move and she was dying. There were screams around her, some horrified, some sounding almost happy. She couldn't see anything, she thought her eyes were open but patches of darkness drifted again and again infront of her eyes. 

She felt arms clasp around her shoulders and lift her up. There was a loud sniffling next to one of her ears, quiet sobs they were trying to contain. "I'm so sorry Archa. I'm so so sorry. I didn't realise it was you. I was to late again. I should never have let you go. I'm so so sorry." Archa felt her heart drop through her ribs. She knew this person. She thought thier name was Lea. But she had no idea who they were. She didn't even know who she was. But she cared about them. She didn't want them to cry. But she couldn't comfort them. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't even see them. 

"Please Archa, I don't know how many times I can keep doing this. Please Archa, don't die on me. Don't die again." She wanted to cry out, tell them it was ok, she wasn't going to die again. She wouldn't leave them. But she couldn't. And even if she could it would be a lie. She couldn't even close her eyes, move her mouth, twitch her fingers. Give any sign that she heard. She felt her limbs stiffen as she slowly slipped away.

Nothing

_15 years later_

Archa ran down the stairs with her bag in hand. "I'm walking today," she yelled out to her mom in the kitchen, slamming open the front door and rushing out. "Gotta meet Melody before school so she can show me what she prepared." She grinned humming to herslef. Checking her phones she saw she had one unread message from Melody.

Melly baby: hey Archa, don't forget to come to the hall, you are going to LOVE this. Can't wait to see u ily.

Archa grinned at her phone, stopping in front of a crossing to type out a reply.

Me: thanks bby, see ya soon, luv yaaaaa.

Slipping her phone back into her pocket she stepped out onto the road. "ARCHA." She turned her head to see someone running towards them, presumably the same age. They had hot pink short hair and light brown skin. They seemed to be wearing some kind of school uniform, though it wasn't any one she recognised. But despite being absolutely certain she would have remembered someone with hair like that, she had never seen them before. Yet she knew them. Thier name was Lea. It had to be. She didn't know where she knew them from, maybe they were just a childhood friend. Maybe they had never met. But they were calling out her name and she felt like running up to them and jumping into their arms.

She took a step towards them watching them run up to approach her, completely forgetting she was on the road. Their eyes widened in horror as they sprinted forward the last few metres and smashed into her, propelling her across to the middle of the road. They screamed as the car that would have hit Archa smashed into them, obliterating the bones in thier back and forcing them headfirst into the ground. The car drove straight over them, not ever stopping to look at the child they had just hit.

"Lea." Archa said, getting up and running over to them, ignoring the blood dribbling down from thier scraped knees. "No, no Lea. Lea please don't die. Lea." 

Lea smiled up at her. "Silly Archa. You know no matter how badly I'm hurt, I can't die until you do. I'm used to this, it's fine really." She turned her head then stiffened with terror. "Archa run. Archa run right now, **run**. **Archa** , **ARCHA**." They screamed. Archa barely had time to look up as the truck slammed I to them. 

Her cracked phone fell out of her pocket away from her corpse.

_8 unread messages_

Melly baby: Archa what happened, u didn't show up r u ok???

Melly baby: Archa miss is really mad u didn't show up for first period, did something happen, r u ok?

Melly baby: c'mon Archa text me back. Don't just leave me left open.

Melly baby: Archa these police officers are at my classroom, they're saying you died, come on Archa tell me your alive, tell me this is all a joke, please Archa please.

Melly baby: ARCHA REPLY TO ME RN OR I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL YOU 

Melly baby: **ARCHA**

Melly baby: _please Archa, please. I don't want to lose you._

Melly baby: Archa... no

_Unread_


End file.
